How it Should've Been
by chwressell
Summary: Once Upon A Time, there was a great Lord, he lead with honour and pride. Until one day duty took over and tore him from his family. Some say the story ends with the Lord's death by a boy King, but other tales tell it a different way. This is my versions of events for if Ned didn't die.
1. Catelyn I

"Robb, what are you willing to give to cross?" Lady Catelyn asked, everyone in the room was silent as they waited for the young Lord to answer his Tully-born mother.

"Everything" Robb said sternly, though his mother could see that under his hard exterior he was terrified.

"Are you sure, Walder Frey doesn't make light demands" She questioned making sure that this time their eyes met.

"Mother, I am left with no other choice. I know how this works, I will most likely leave this with a Frey for a wife but I have always known that I wouldn't marry for love." Robb said attempting to end one of his mother's endless worries.

She sighed before leaving the tent to talk to the late Walder Frey.

A small group of men from her son's army were sent with her to the entrance of the ominous stronghold of House Frey. She had known since she was a young girl that Walder Frey was not a man easily pleased. Though the list of demands that the old man was about to give her would extensive, she could bet her position at Winterfell that she would walk back through the main doors to the Great Hall with a Frey as a future good-daughter. Just the thought of one of Walder Frey's offspring marrying her eldest son made her feel ill. She had known since the moment that she found herself pregnant, that her child would be forced to marry for the advancement of House Stark. But Robb was still a young boy in her eyes, her baby. Still, she knew that this was the only way that she would have a chance of getting her Ned back.

She took a deep breath as the large wooden doors slowly opened creaking, constantly, the ungodly noise that reminded Catelyn that this was not a place to be trusted.

As soon as the doors were fully open, she went to step inside but as her body filled with fear, it was as if she had forgotten how to walk, she took one last deep breath and forced her legs to begin to walk the length of the chamber, she curtseyed low when she finally reach his seat, mostly out of a want not to look at the corrupt Lord. He looked down of her as she did so; a large smile filled his face, displaying the few golden yellow teeth that remained.

"Lady Stark" he greeted, his tone that of a toddler who had been given a new toy, despite recently celebrating his 90th name day.

"Lord Frey" Catelyn returned, keeping her voice as monotone as possible.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" he asked slowly, as his hard eyes explored her body, despite his young wife, who was perched on the arm of his chair, with a look of pure discomfort permanently resting on her face.

"Even you must know of my son's journey south"

"And you want me to open my gates to your young wolf" He guesses.

"It is the fastest way south, my lord" Catelyn confirmed his theory.

"You should know that I'll want something in return" Walder Frey said, licking his lips and tightening his grip on the young girl he called his wife.

"I have come in my son's place, what is it that you want?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

"I have a great many daughters, granddaughters and even great-granddaughters living under my roof. Too many if you ask me, I have to get rid of them."

"You would have Robb marry one of them?" She guessed and a smile one again spread across his face.

"He can have his pick, he can even have 2 if he wants, though I warn you they're an ugly lot...save for 3 of them... can't give the young Stark an ugly bride, can I?"

"I give you my word that upon our return to Winterfell, Robb will marry one of these girls" Catelyn promised

"Oh no" He begun to laugh "I don't trust you to come back. He will marry her today or he will not cross."

"But he must cross as quickly as possible!" Catelyn cried.

"Then he better chose quickly" Lord Frey commanded, matching her tone.

Catelyn knew of the little good it would do to argue with the elderly Lord.

"Now!" He shouted, making her jump "My young wife will go get the girls"

"Which ones, my Lord" Lady Frey, would couldn't off reached her 19th name day, barely whispered.

"Alyx, Walda and Roslin" He replied, not looking at her but directly at Catelyn.

"Which Walda?"

"Which one do you think, you stupid girl!" Lord Frey snapped his eyes to his wife.

The girl, now distraught ran off almost tripping up over her skirt.

"Oh and bring Tyta, I need her for something else" He shouted after her.

After she had left the room, Walder's eyes quickly returned to Catelyn.

"Now, my other demands, your son will take on my son Olyvar as his personal quire. 2 young boys will be taken to Winterfell as Ward's."

"I believe Robb will agree to this –"Catelyn begun before Lord Frey stopped her.

"You will help these boys get wives and you, Lady Stark will take my daughter Tyta as your personal companion. I have given up trying to marry her off to some 20- something year-old Lord. But a Northern Lord loses a wife at 40, as Lady of Winterfell I would expect you to recommend Tyta"

Catelyn just nodded making a mental note of everything that he was asking for.

"Now, will you be picking for your son?" He asked rising from his chair.

"I would presume that Robb would wish to pick his own wife" She said calmly, refusing to let him distract her from her task.

"And what choice he will have"

Catelyn turned to one of her son's men.

"Inform, Robb of what has happened and tell him of his pending choice and that his presence is required."

The man nodded and began to walk out of the hall.

"Better turn that walk into a run" She heard Lord Frey mock from behind her.

"Ah! Here they are my gems, Lady Stark, the only things I have that are actually worth anything" He announced, making Catelyn feel sorry for all the other girls who had to live with his constant comments. She turned as the girls approached her; she felt relief fill her as she saw that the 3 younger girls were rather beautiful, a mercy that she was sure that Robb would be thankful for.

"This Alyx, my granddaughter" Walder Frey introduced the first girl, who curtseyed politely to Catelyn before straightening up to face her. She was a head shorter than Lady Stark and she had long dark-brown hair that fell only just past her shoulders, she had high cheekbones and deep blue eyes. "Walda, a granddaughter" Lord Frey gestured to the second girl who immediately dropped into a low curtsey, Walda was taller than her cousin by several inches and was only slightly shorter than Catelyn herself. Just from looking at her you could tell that she was the oldest of the 3 girls. Her blue eyes whilst the same colour as the girl before her, they couldn't have been more different, hers were icy blue with hints of the purple that was usually only seen in Targaryens. Her blonde hair served a bright relief from the dark-brown strands that were seen on almost every other Frey."And finally Roslin, my daughter" The shortest girl stepped forward, she was dainty and her pale skin almost made her look like one of Sansa's clay dolls. Her features matched this claim; she had a delicate nose and large brown eyes. She curtseyed to Catelyn before standing up and greeting her. "It is an honour Lady Stark" As she spoke Catelyn noticed a small gap between her 2 front teeth. Her mahogany coloured hair reached the bottom of her back and had slight curls at the bottom. She seemed out of place as a Frey and reminded her of the faint memories she had of her late mother.

"And this Lady Stark is Tyta" An older girl, close to 30 than 20 stepped forward, it wasn't that the girl wasn't pretty but for the first time Walder Frey had been right, she would be too old for a Lord looking to produce heirs "Tyta, you will be moving to Winterfell and become Lady Stark's companion."

"Whilst one of you girls will marry Robb Stark" Their Lord announced.

Catelyn saw little to no reaction from the oldest, Roslin's eyes widened but most of her emotions stayed hidden but the youngest was less able to hide her fear, so much so that Catelyn saw her hands start shaking.

"You've seen them, now piss off to your son, and tell me when he's decided" Catelyn merely tipped her head to him and began to walk to the door before the messenger that she had sent to Robb ran into the hall.

"Lord Stark has been caught up with Lord Bolton and asked as his mother if you could bring all of your experience together and choice the most suitable bride."

N/A

Just so you are all aware I will be posting this to Wattpad as well.


	2. Roslin I

As the 4 girls left the Great Hall, Alyx broke down into tears.

"What a baby" Walda said undoing her bodice and doing it up again tighter in order to push her tits up.

"Oh leave her Walda" Roslin said, running to comfort her niece.

"Oh but Ro, I don't to marry a Lord" The youngest of the girls said between sobs.

Alyx was barely fifteen, so not too young for marriage by any standards but she had always been close to her aunt Roslin who was only one year her senior.

"Well, the Starks won't want a child to be Lady of Winterfell anyway, will they?" The seventeen-year-old said whilst smoothing out her dress.

"Well I'm not an expert but I think they'll want someone who hasn't lost their maidenhood" Roslin retorted, defending the young girl, who was sat on the floor in a puddle of tears.

"Girls! Stop whining, Lord Stark cannot attend to meet you all so Lady Stark will be choosing which of you marries her son. She wants to meet you all again." Roslin's eldest brother Stevron entered from the great hall.

Under 5 minutes later the 3 girls were called to the hall, the girls appeared almost silently from a door at the back of the hall, which lead to the east wing. Walda lead them out and was easily 3 strides ahead of the others, she was followed by Roslin who was secretly holding Alyx's hand behind her back, Alyx was so close it was a miracle that she didn't fall into her aunt. Alyx bowed her head whilst Roslin kept her own chin high. Roslin look over at the red headed woman who was stood in the centre of the room. Roslin could tell that Lady Stark could see her comforting Alyx and she watched as a grin filled the middle aged woman's face. The 3 girls curtseyed low in front of her. Roslin stood silent as Catelyn walked down the line of girls; she looked each straight in the eyes. In Walda's eyes she saw stone, she found her eyes to be cold and distant, in Roslin's deep brown eyes she saw warmth and she saw herself in them, despite the colour difference they seemed to remind her of her own eyes. Finally in Alyx's eyes she saw one thing...

Fear.

Roslin heard the door behind Lady Stark creak open, the Lady Stark turned to greet them, to be meet by Roslin's father.

"Alyx Frey!" The Lord shouted "Stand up straight girl!"

The girl who was already on the verge of tears began to cry.

"Grandfather, please I don't want to marry yet!" The young girl begged.

Anger took over Lord Frey's face as he walked over to his granddaughter and raised his hand to strike, Roslin saw Lady Stark look away as he brought his hand down but to her surprise there was no noise, when the Lady Stark looked back she saw that Roslin had grabbed her father's hand to stop him. Lord Frey struggled out of the girl's grip before hitting Roslin straight across the face; Roslin fell to the ground as her father yelled,

"You insignificant bitch!"

Roslin remained on the floor, trying to hide from their guest that this wasn't irregular.

Lady Stark walked up to Roslin and offered her, her hand. Once the young Frey had stood up she saw that Catelyn had took out a pouch which contained a ring. "This ring belonged to my husband's mother and Robb wanted me to give this to his future wife" Catelyn took Roslin's hand and place the ring in the centre of her palm "On behalf on my son, Robb Stark, will you Roslin of House Frey give your hand in marriage?"

Roslin, shocked by the situation, timidly replied "If you think that Lord Stark will have me"

"Finally" Lord Frey sighed" We will be expecting you in the Sept in one hour"

Catelyn

"One hour?!" Robb exclaimed.

"More like 30 minutes now" His mother corrected.

"Who am I marrying?"Robb questioned

"Her name is Roslin; she is a maid of 16. She sings, she's kind but what won me over was her bravery, she stood up to her father for what was right"

"And she looks?" Her son asked quietly.

"Extremely beautiful, though I do fear that you will tower over her" She could see her son sigh in relief despite his attempts to hide it.

"Lord Frey wishes to speak to Edmure; do you know where he is?" Catelyn asked.

"Left side of the camp, my Lady" Roose Bolton replied.

Catelyn curtseyed before leaving to search for her brother.

Roslin

"Perwyn!" Roslin shouted running through the courtyard after her brother.

"Ro! I heard if your wedding, you can finally escape" Her older brother embraced her.

"We can escape, I asked Lady Stark if you could join the Stark army and then come live with me at Winterfell, she agreed."

"Oh Ro, thank you" He said a worried smile filled his face.

"Oh, also, will you give me away?"

With so many Frey's it was impossible to be close to them all, and Roslin could safely say that she had never met several of her siblings not to mention their children. The close relationships came from the people you shared a room with and the people you shared a mother with, Roslin and Perwyn were the latter with Perwyn being the first born and Roslin being the last born of Bethany Rosby.

"Oh Ro, I would love to" Perwyn stated, once again hugging his baby sister "And I have a wedding gift for you"

Perwyn took his sister's hand and led her up one of the towers to a storage room.

"Close your eyes" Perwyn said before opening the door. Roslin obeyed, she heard the moving and opening of boxes before her brother said,

"Okay, open them"

She opened her eyes to find her brother holding a white dress with a pink belt. It had lace sleeves and a lace patterned bodice and skirt.

"Is that mother's-"

"Wedding dress? Yes" Perwyn finished and answered "I found it when I was cleaning out up here"

She ran and hugged her brother, her eyes filling with tears.

"So that's one thing off your list"

"The list?" Roslin said, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I have 4 wedding gifts for you sister"

"But I only have 45 minutes left"

"We will have to be quick then" He said, running out of the room and down the stairs.

"Perwyn! Slow down!" Roslin shouted.

"Come on! The girls will want to see you" He shouted before running off towards the east wing.

Before chasing after her brother Roslin thought it best to leave her mother's dress in her room. Upon entering the dark room she found her youngest sister sat on her bed.

"Ro! Father just told us! Congratulations"

"Thank you, Arwyn" She said lying her dress on the only other used bed in the room she shared with Tyta, it was once filled with girls but as father sold them off to the highest bidder the room soon became empty.

"Was that your mother's?" Arwyn asked.

Roslin just nodded.

"Well Perwyn thought that whoever Lady Stark picked wouldn't have any shoes, so he sent Marissa and I to the cobblers and got you some"

As Arwyn handed her the plain white flats, Roslin found herself muttering "Present number 2"

"Come on Ro! Get changed, we still have to do your hair" The young girl ran out of the room and into her room next door.

Roslin stood up and looked at the dress that laid on her sister's bed and in those few seconds, she felt like she didn't deserve to wear the dress.

"Rosie! Hurry up!" She heard from behind her, she turned to see Tyta "I'll lace you up"

You look so pretty Ro" Marissa said whilst brushing her hair through.

"After what I did to father, I thought she would pick Walda" Roslin said, whilst Arwyn took over and began to braid.

Suddenly the door swung open and Perwyn stepped in.

"Present number 3!" He shouted and from behind his back he brought a vine which was lace with small blue flowers. He handed it to Arwyn before quickly leaving.

Arwyn took it and braided it along with her hair in a single plait down her back.

After finishing with Roslin, the girls quickly got dressed into a variety of old formal dresses, due to the short time of preparation, before leaving and going to the Sept, leaving Roslin alone.

The door slowly opened to reveal Perwyn stood offering his arm. "It's time Ro"

They walked down the corridor, with every step her grip on her brother's arm got tighter until they finally reached the Sept's doors.

"Perwyn, I can't do this" Roslin began to worry.

"Ro, you have to. Hey I didn't get you a 4th gift"

Perwyn took his hand and removed his necklace, placing it instead around Roslin's. It was a sliver shield and it had the emblem of House Frey.

"Now my lady, I expect that back" Perwyn commanded jokingly.

Roslin took a deep breath and looked into her brother's eyes.

"Ready?"

"Ready".


	3. Robb I

Robb was stood facing the Septon when he heard the doors open for his new bride; he looked back once quickly before staring forward again. A man a few years older than Robb himself was at her side _'It must be the brother'_ Robb thought, his mother had told him of his bride's personal request to have her brother become House Frey's representative in the North and then come to Winterfell as an advisor. Robb heard his mother sigh deeply as the girl walked closer to Robb, when he had looked back he saw that her hands were shaking and her eyes were fixed to the floor. The Sept was filled on the bride's side with endless Freys but Robb's side was barren with just a few Northern Lords. Eventually the girl reached his side.

"Welcome all, due to the 2 Houses of this union having different faiths we will be bring some of the Northern ceremony into the Faith of 7, as Lord Robb has stated that he is unopposed to getting married in the light of the 7." The Septon stated.

At this announcement she and Robb made eye contact for the first time, Robb could see that she was shocked so in an attempt to ease her worries he forced a smile to fill his face.

"Who comes before both gods this night?"

"Roslin, of House Frey, comes here to be wed. A woman grown, trueborn and noble. She comes to beg the blessing of the Gods. Who comes to claim her?" The brother said, struggling with the exact words and Robb could tell he wasn't used to Northern weddings.

"Robb, of House Stark, heir to Winterfell and the North. Who gives her?" Robb said snapping his head back to the Septon.

"Perwyn, of House Frey, her father's fifteenth son and therefore this Lady's brother." He said before kissing his sister on the cheek and taking his seat on the bride's side.

"You may now cloak the bride and bring her under your protection." The Septon continued not waiting for Perwyn to sit down fully.

At this Roslin turned her back to Robb, who removed the blue cloak from her back. Robb took off his own white cloak which was stitched with a grey direwolf; his mother had made it for him after his father had gone to King's Landing. He swung it off and in one swift move and placed it on Roslin's shoulders, it buried her as it was easily double the size of the one he had just removed, so Robb turned her with his hands on her shoulders to face him and tied the strings to help her keep it on.

"Thank you, my Lord" She whispered, so only he could hear it.

"My lords, my ladies, we stand here in the sight of gods and men to witness the union of man and wife. One flesh, one heart, one soul, now and forever. Let it be known that Roslin of House Frey and Robb of HouseStarkare one heart, one flesh, one soul. Cursed be he who would seek to tear them asunder." The Septon then announced grabbing Robb's attention once again.

Robb then took her dainty hand in his and the Septon bound their hands with a grey ribbon.

"In the sight of the Seven, I hereby seal these two souls, binding them as one for eternity."

"Father. Smith. Warrior. Mother. Maiden. Crone. Stranger. I am hers and she is mine, from this day until the end of my days" Robb said evenly as Roslin spoke with him in unison "Father. Smith. Warrior. Mother. Maiden. Crone. Stranger. I am his and he is mine, from this day until the end of my days" Then quickly before he could begin to doubt his movements Robb lips hit Roslin's they were only connected for a few seconds but in those few seconds Robb felt his wife lose all tension in her body. They may not have been married in the way he wanted but she was his wife now and he had to do anything in his power to protect her.

Hours had passed since the ceremony and the celebration had moved to the vast but cold and dull Great Hall, which was currently filled with the laughter of Freys but to Robb's surprise he was sure he could hear the deep laughter of several Northern Lords mixed with the Riverland chuckle and Robb found himself happy. The moon had set at least 3 hours ago and his mother had retired long ago along with most of the ladies, in fact the only lady that remained was his new wife Roslin who looked tired but tried to hide it but instead was left with nerves on her face, worried about what was coming next. Robb stood up which stopped all of the laughing, inappropriate jokes and comments and all of the eyes in the room rested on him, except Roslin's that remained staring at the ham that had been brought to her luke warm but was now colder than Robert Baratheon's dead body.

He turned to her and offered a hand which she willing took and also stood at his side. Robb had spent his life looking up at Lord Jon Umber and other Northerly Lords but now he was at the other end as Roslin looked up at him.

"Please, continue" Robb commanded before leading Roslin off down one of the corridor. An awkward air was between them as the guest remained quiet until the couple were out of sight, but still in hearing distance as Robb quickly heard the roar of laughter restart from the hall. It was just a 3 minute journey from the Hall to Robb's temporary rooms in one of the towers of The Crossing. Robb pushed the door open and allowed Roslin to enter the room before him, and then she uttered the first words between them since the ceremony.

"Thank you, my Lord"

"Please, just Robb. I spend every day dealing with people who I have known since boyhood calling me Lord. If anyone's going to call me by my name it's going to be my wife."

Roslin stayed silent as Robb threw himself down on the bed and removed his boots.

"Now, I don't want to. I hope you know that" Robb explained and he could see Roslin's eyes drop as the words left his mouth.

"It's not you, it's that I don't know you and under any other situation I would wait but I am relying of your father's support and if he has any reason not to help me I feel that he would take it."

"I understand, my Lor—Robb" Roslin said in a faint whisper.

They both stood there, knowing what they had to do, just not how to start it, they stood there for a few minutes before Robb broke the silence.

"Just take of your dress and stand at the bed."

Roslin obeyed and did as her husband commanded, Robb looked away as she did so and removed his trouser and shirt and when he looked back Roslin was left in her under gown.

He walked up behind her and ran his hand down her shoulder; her body shivered as he did so. He turned her around to see her but instead he was greeted with her eyes looking straight down, gently he put his hand on her chin and lifted it up so that their eyes met.

"Lay down on the bed" He said in the gentlest voice he could muster. Once again she obeyed.

He climbed on top of her and was so close he could hear her breathing become more rapid.

"Just try to breath"

Robb felt all of her muscles tense as he slipped out of her underwear and through them onto the floor. She closed her eyes as he slowly got closer and closer to her.

"I'm really sorry" Robb murmured, as he slowly pushed himself into her. Her gripped tightened on the bed sheets, Robb continued to move as slowly as possible, resisting the urge to pull out and comfort her. He didn't like that his bride was in pain, he had wanted a bride who would want him in her bed. Suddenly his breathing became more erratic as he began to speed up before he eventually stopped and fell onto the bed beside her.

"I'm so sorry, my Lady"


End file.
